Dissidia I & XII
by Tired Eyed Tiger
Summary: The groups are forced to meet up again in Spira with two of their friends. Who will each person take and how will it effect Tidus? What dangers is Spira in and why would he need all his friends and their friends? Review kindly please! Name pending!


**Personal Notes**: I thought I should contribute to the fanfiction community by writing this piece.

**Info**: There **_might_** be some comedy. This was purely for fun...see how I could make them all react in the world of Final Fantasy all smashed up into one group. I warped a few things, shouldn't matter too much, I don't think. Also, to make it easier on me, I've given WoL a name...I hope that doesn't anger people. If it does, tell me and I'll call him WoL.  
Also, I actually got inspired to finish this from a fanfiction I read here.

**Warnings**: Um....

Chapter Name: _Introduction I through XII_

Even though the letter he received was pretty clear, he still had no idea why his world would need them or any of the other Cosmos warriors' and their teams. It was pretty hard to believe that he needed help, he was pretty strong by himself. But why call him up? It was only recently that he came back from serving Cosmos and saving the worlds. The note stated that his world was in danger...but of what? Half of the warriors that served Cosmos had petty fights amongst themselves. The note said he could take two friends with him and use the crystal attached to the note to get to his world. But who should he pick?

He wasn't the kind of guy to pick between friends, but obviously it had to be the best out of them all. He had Tifa, Red XIII, Vincent, Barret, Cid, Yuffie and Cait Sith. He had to pick two? Maybe Cid? Barret or Cid...paired up with Vincent? Or maybe Red XIII with Cid? This would take him a while....

----

Two? Two team mates was the limit? How did Tidus expect him to pick only two? This could be serious! Well, at least he knew someone he wanted in his team -- Ingus. But should he pick Refia or his other friend? He was so confused. He was only a teenager, how did Tidus expect such a important pick from him?

----

"And you say he said the limit is two?" asked a young man with brown hair. His body was very large compared to his friend's size. Firion nodded.

"He did...but who would I pick from my team, Guy?"

----

"Two?" asked a angry voice. "Two is the crystal's limit? Why not send over more of them then?" asked Cid, the short man with the red beard and blue goggles. The tall man with white hair shrugged, looking over at the woman sitting on the edge of the bed. She was swollen with the second trimester of pregnancy. She had blond hair and kind eyes.

"It seems their aren't many crystals, Cid."

"Hm...waste of our damn time! I think this is worthless!"

"Worthless to save a world?" Cecil asked, frowning at the short man.

----

"Aha! I told Onion Knight we'd meet again! Well, since none of my team mates are free at the moment--" he sighed as he remembered Krile leaving on a important mission from the Moogles. Well, Lenna can't come, for sure...she and Faris were helping the kingdom out and he knew Lenna, being busy with the new toddler she adopted a while ago, couldn't come. "Looks like its me and you, Boko!" the giant yellow bird chirped and jumped. "Good thing your in good spirits!"

----

"Two is all I can have." he said calmly, as if he had been arguing it over. "The note said: `pick two important friends and get here using the crystals'." said the brunette as he turned to the team of five. "but which does the mission call for? Tidus didn't mention anything about it besides it being important."

The man in the back with the hat smiled. "Just think about it effectively, Squall. Who makes a good team for only three people?" Irvine had a great point. Squall gazed over his friends. Well Irvine will defiantly have to be in the group....who else?

----

"Picking between team mates, huh?" asked a young lad with short, blond hair. He wore blue blue clothes, light brown boots. The oddest feature was the tail whipping about behind him. Well in strength wise, it would be Beatrix and Steiner...but who he wanted in his team was Garrnet. "I guess I should think about it..."

----

"And you'll just up and leave?" asked a young boy with black hair. He wore a white sweater with a light gray vest and very long boots. He didn't seem to worried about it. "but it asks of team mates. Who will you bring with you?"

The man in armor sighed. "I was thinking about asking my only team mate -- you lord Larsa."

----

"But only two?"

"So it seems." said the warrior of light. He had long, silver-white hair and blue eyes. His helm had two, long horns on them that matched his body armor. He had eyes that told you he was full of wisdom and compassion. He gazed over at the man in all red with the pointy red hat.

"I already know who I will take--"

----

"...." why would Tidus want her to only pick two important friends? Exactly what was so important she had to go but not know what it was until she was already there? She sighed. She had just, only a few months ago, helped bring peace to the worlds with her new friends, she wasn't in the mood to do it again. Well, at least this time she'd control her powers and remember everything. Two important friends? The most important? "why couldn't this be easier..."

***

"And ya are sure they are comin'?" asked a worried voice from behind Tidus. He grinned, rubbing his neck nervously. I sure hope so!

"Of course they are coming! They are my friends, after all. They'll help. Maybe you should head back to Lulu, Wakka. You look beat!" the Blitzer sighed when the red headed man nodded in agreement and slowly headed back into the tent he came from. Tidus sighed.

"I sure hope so...."

* * *

_This was a prologue chapter. It was meant to be short...for two reasons. I needed to know if its worth continuing and as a starter. :d_

_Please review kindly!_


End file.
